


Wings to Fly

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, inFAMOUS (Video Game)
Genre: Conduit Percy, F/M, M/M, Minor Anna, Neon Percy, Winged percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a conduit, his mom isn't his mom, he has new powers and he has wings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings to Fly

Tears streamed down Percy's face as he thought about all the people who had died in the war. His very own mother had been caught in the crossfire being used as leverage against him. In the end they had won the war but so many lives were lost. As it turned out Sally and Posedion wern't his parents as even they belived. After finding out Posedion knowing Percy wasn't his son still let him stay in his cabin. It turns out that Percy's real mother was a goddess named Alexzandria goddess of sound, and music. The winged goddess had faded sixteen years ago after having Percy and the had to put him in foster care where Sally had adopted him. After a minute Percy stood up and walked over to the mirror inspecting his new look. Now, Percy wasn't a vain person but after finding out about his mother his appearance had changed. He now had black hair with brown and blonde streaks in it, his eyes had went fron sea green to a reddish-purple they were still beautiful just a different color, he had grown wings too, three pairs of skinny but big fast looking wings. As Percy examined himself he gave his wings a flap watching as they moved faster than he could see with a trail of neon green light, he was about to put them away when the door burst open  
"Percy, Anna-". There was a moment of silence before the kid ran out. Percy sighed before closing the door and locking it. He put away his wings and watched as they burst into tiny spheres of light and then turn into a gas that Percy didn't know was called. The second he closed the door Percy noticed a blue-green light coming fron his hands. As he looked down he saw he had neon green light swirling and twirling around his hands and arms. He pushed out his hands to inspect them closer only to have a beam shoot out of his hands. Percy's head snapped up and he looked towards his bed which now had a neon green line through it going up the wall. His mouth open in surprise before there was a knock at the door. Percy quickly looked at his hands hoping that the neon was gone, and to his relife it was. He quickly opened the door and saw it was Annabeth so he closed the door and moved outside before saying  
"So whats up Annabeth"  
"Percy I just had a kid run up to me and tell me you had wings, is this true?". On the inside Percy scolded himself for not being smart enough to lock the door before saying  
"It must have been his imagination cause i don't have wings, see". He turned around and showed her his bare back. She nodded before walking towards the beach Percy following right on her heels. They sat on the beach for a few hours before Annabeth said  
"Percy, you have been going through alot lately and i think that in order for you to get over it you need space. So Percy I think we should break up". After she said that there was no pain in percy's heart, no oure unadulterated anger, and no harmful feelings for Annabeth there was just love because his best friend had just broken up with him to help him therevwas no cheating, no betraying , no anything, she was doing this for nothing but love. Percy nodded before saying  
"One more kiss, t-to say goodbye" Annabeth nodded tears streaming down her face and she leaned in, Percy leaning in to and when there lips touched it was the most amazing kiss they had ever had. As they broke apart Annabeth smiled before saying  
"W-we can still be friends right, i mean i-it's not like me or you did anything wrong were just bereaking up so you can get better". Percy nodded before saying  
"Annabeth i'm moving to seattle in two weeks and yes we can still be friends". Annabeth nodded and got up Percy doing the same and they hugged before saying at the same time  
"Keep in touch I,M me" as it was over they both started laughing before they spent the rest of the day at the beach, in the water


End file.
